


Destiny

by TensaiUknow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, cringey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiUknow/pseuds/TensaiUknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, “I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please."
> 
> Major warning: this is going to be cringey....seriously cringey.... I know this chapter is seriously short but I will try my best next time（＾ｖ＾）

"Heechul-hyung, wai - woah oww shit sorry sorry", words flew out of Yunho's mouth as he tripped and fell face first into… Yunho looked up to see what his face was smashed into, Changmin… Shim Changmin's crotch…

Changmin…shit Yunho thought, Changmin…aka…Changmin-sama aka Lord Voldemin aka a lot of other names which tells you to be wary of him.

They maintained eye contact for, let's just say for a long time… Too long… Because something was hardening, right in front of Yunho… Right in front of where Yunho's lips were touching Changmin's jeans.

Yunho blushed a bright shade of crimson red as Changmin said, "Get. Off. Me. Jung.", through gritted teeth.

Yunho scrambled backwards and looked up to see Changmin doing a 180° spin and walking ~~running~~ in the opposite direction while throwing daggers at others who were in the hallway.

Wait…Others who were in the hallway…oh shit…the whole class just witnessed what just happened, I am screwed Yunho thought as Heechul came towards him cackling like a mad-woman.

"Well well well 'Jung', looks like you are gonna have a lot of fun over the next few years", Heechul said gleefully with an evil glint in his eyes.

God end my life now please Yunho thought because once you got on Shim Changmin's bad side. 

You're blacklisted; forever.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin confronts Yunho“ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Later on, Yunho was sitting in his class wondering about what Changmin will do to him when Changmin himself (speak of the devil) casually strolls into his literature class.

Yunho goes into panic mode and the only thought on his head is to hide himself behind the desk but he reacted too late as

Changmin already spotted him and was heading towards his direction.

_He's gonna kill me. He's definitely gonna kill me…but if he kills me then his dad will know and if his dad (the PTA head) knows then his dad will kill him and I am saved…wait…but that means that I will be dead already…accept the fate Yunho, accept the fate._

As Changmin came near Yunho was ready to look-up with full power puppy kitten eyes but Changmin passed Yunho's desk and went to sit behind.

Right behind Yunho.

Yunho tried to keep his composure but he felt a dark aura behind him and he slowly started to get nervous and fidget as a scrunched up piece of paper landed in front of him ~~thrown by the one who cannot be named.~~

Yunho wanted to leave that paper alone but something ~~that extremely creepy and terrifying dark aura which suddenly multiplied~~ made him open the matt white paper.

'Stay behind after class. Or you know what will happen Jung.'

Yunho audibly gulped and started to fidget and pray for himself cause he knew what Changmin would do if he left; exclusion.

His dad was that powerful that throwing Yunho out of school was a piece of strawberry cake for him. And it had happened before when a kid picked a fight with Changmin and Changmin got injured which made the Shim family go bonkers for hurting their precious child.

So the only option left for Yunho was to stay, stay and suffer whatever fate decided to leave for him because he couldn't afford to get kicked out of school especially when he was on a scholarship and returning back to Gwangju would kill his parents.

As the lesson slowly started coming to an end Yunho's heart-rate started to speed up by each passing minute and soon the the bell rang.

Students started to pack up and leave while Yunho stayed rooted to his seat. As the class slowly filtered out, Yunho heard Changmin move and Yunho sat hunched looking down.

"Jung.", Changmin called. Yunho looked up to see an expressionless Changmin looking down on him.

"Uhh…yeah?…", Yunho replied meekly refusing to hold eye contact for too long.

"You embarrassed _me_ in front of the whole Uni", Changmin stated through gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean to…it was an accident, I tripped on something."

"Well I don't care Jung. You embarrassed me. You have to pay."

"But I don't have any money", Yunho replied scared.

Suddenly, Changmin's face lit up as he said, "You know Jung, I was going to make you do something else, but, now that you mention it…You can pay me. In cash. I want… Hmm… ¥500,000. Yeah, that would be okay."

"¥5-500,000?! I don't have that much money… Please…anything else but money", Yunho pleaded.

Changmin looked at Yunho directly in eye and asked, "Anything Jung?"

Regretting his life decisions Yunho replied reluctantly, "Y-yeah…anything."

Changmin smiled as sweetly as honey as he said, "Good decision, 'cause you're going to be my servant from now on".

_Wait what?? Did he just say servent?? Changmin can't do that to him. Just because his dad is the head of PTA doesn't mean he can do that. I won't back down this easily._

Feeling brave, Yunho replied, "I refuse, I won't do that."

Changmin's eyebrow shot up and his whole face conveyed the message, 'You dare to defy me?!?!'.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. Jung?"

"I-I said-", Yunho started but Changmin quickly interrupted, "Do you want to rephrase that sentence Jung?", Changmin asked in a calm voice. The so-called 'calm' voice which sent shivers down people's spines.

"Uhh…I-", Yunho gulped, "I-I don't… I don't mind being your servant Changmin."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. You would make a good pet Jung", Changmin smirked his infamous sinister smile as he thought ahead of the future plans that he had planned for Yunho.

Whereas for the second time that day in the span of ten minutes, Jung Yunho was seriously regretting his life choices. Because he knew he just stepped into hell itself by crossing with Changmin let alone becoming his servent. Jung Yunho was screwed and there was nothing he could do about it other than letting things unfold in its own time.

Yunho screamed. In his head obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know it's ridiculously short but I will try to make it longer next time（⌒▽⌒）

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be chaptered （＞ｙ＜） Thanks for reading~.^


End file.
